


I've Got No Control

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Series: Kinky Larry Things [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bladder Control, Crying, Diapers, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Enemas, Hand Jobs, M/M, Punishment, Sub Harry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: Louis controls Harry in a lot of ways, but especially when it comes to him using the bathroom. Harry isn't allowed to use his diaper during the day without Louis’s permission, and Louis may either let him use it, or have him hold it in until he deems it time.READ THE TAGS!! PLEASE!!! :D





	I've Got No Control

**Author's Note:**

> HIII!! It's been a while, hasn't it? So.. I just put a couple of my works into this series, and decided to write more for it... If you like Larry and bathroom kink then this is the fic for you!! ;) I have a few more drafts planned so watch for more!! Anywhoosit, lemme know what you think? :D
> 
> My love for 1D is still going strong and of course LARRY FOREVER!!! 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT USE WHAT IS WRITTEN AS A GUIDE FOR ANYTHING AT ALL. THIS IS PURELY FANFICTION. THANKS :)

Harry wore diapers. He wore them to bed, and during the day. All for his dom, his Louis. They were boyfriends too, but they had a deep connection in the bedroom and Harry let Louis take all the control. He loved submitting and giving away everything for Louis to use.

Like his body. His bodily functions. Harry found it exciting, the rush of it all. And Louis loved to make Harry squirm so it worked out for both of them.

Louis and he made up a contract. On said contract, it said that Harry was to wear a diaper at all times, unless he were to “color out”. Which meant he would just say ‘red’ and it would be over, and they would go back to their normal routine until they were comfortable. Harry had lasted almost two weeks once but then he gave up when the lads came over and he really was going to wet himself in front of them, and yeah, he wore a diaper, but that time he knew it would overflow.

The next thing on the contract was that he would have specific times when he could be changed in the diaper, three times during a 24 hour period. The morning, after lunchtime, and before bed. After all, neither of them wanted Harry to sit in his own filth all day. And he would only be allowed to use the diaper with Louis permission.

Louis loved to deny him. And another item on the contract, one Harry didn’t love quite as much as the bladder control, were the enemas. And Harry was required to have one at least three times a week, unless he were to “color out”, of course. But he never did, and hasn’t yet. Mostly because he wanted Louis be proud of him.

And right now, Harry was about to break the rules on the contract, and he knew Louis would not be proud. It had been a lot of water intake the past few hours, per Louis’ request, and a lot of time had passed by. He was going to explode and his cock was very hard in the plush diaper.

“You’re doing so good, baby. Hold it a little longer for me.” Soft, demanding, that was Louis to a T.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to go. He sat on the couch holding his crotch and squeezed it. He wore only a thin tank top and it was a bit sweaty. There was an undeniable pull in his gut telling him to stop and let it flow into the diaper, but that wasn’t possible. “Can’t.”

“You can, and you will.” Louis stood in front of him. His electric blue eyes were stern and he wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer. If Harry wet, he was in trouble. “You were changed this morning. You have one hour to go until your next diaper.” He pet his cheeks, where Harry was crying a bit. Louis cooed. “You’re my good boy, aren’t you?”

“Sir, please…” Harry begged.

“Begging now, huh?” he scoffed, cupping his face in his hand. “I think you need to hold it, little boy.”

“Nooo,” he cried, tears sticking to Louis’ fingers. “Please please please, sir, I—I can’t…” He twitched, and swore he felt a bit leak from his cock. “It’s too much—too hard—sir, please.”

“Harry, don’t you dare—”

But it happened. As soon as the wet sound of pee hit the diaper, Harry sobbed in relief. It felt so good to be empty, and he didn’t mind the warm feeling filling up his diaper. But he sobbed also because he was going to be punished for sure. He wet the diaper without permission. When he glanced up at Louis, he knew it was true. His face was all hard angles, his teeth clenched. He wasn’t happy at Harry,

“You done?” Louis asked monotonously.

Harry said nothing, hiccupping a little, wriggling on the couch. He was surprised that his diaper didn’t leak.

“Answer me.”

“Yes,” he replied meekly.

“Walk. To the bathroom.” He pointed to their bedroom down the hall.

Harry sat up, the diaper squelching, and waddled in front of his dom. In the bathroom first, he turned to Louis, question in his eyes.

Louis stood barely inside the bathroom, arms crossed. “I want you to get the enema bag from underneath the sink.”

Harry whined. Not that. He’d take a paddling over that. “Sir, I—”

“Don’t start with me, Harry. You disobey, you get punished. Now do as I said.” He raised his head higher, looking almost down at Harry. He gestured with his hands to the bathroom sink, where Harry knew underneath it sat all the items for his usual enema. He was deathly calm.

Usually it wasn’t _completely_ terrible for Harry to have an enema. He didn’t love them, but he didn’t hate them, either. He was used to them by now as he had to have them each week. It was somehow different as a punishment, though. He liked the control aspect of it, of Louis having Harry at his mercy. That was what Harry craved—the total submission of his entire body to his dom. Louis loved to have Harry sit over his lap on their bed, stroke his bare cheeks and fill his butt with water. Either from a small bulb or with the bag, and the bag took longer, but the bulb made Harry release every few minutes which was really embarrassing. Louis loved when Harry wriggled and whined when he plugged his butt and watched him lay on the bed with a distended belly. He loved to coo at him, pet him and tell him just a little longer and he could go. He rarely used the bulb, preferring to have Harry full to the brim with water for as long as possible.

So Harry knew it would be a big enema. Louis would probably make Harry take at least an entire bag, if not more. There would be painful cramps, and he would feel so full it would be unbearable. This was a true punishment. His dom knew him too well.

He felt so bare in the white walled bathroom, just a shirt and his wet nappy on. Harry loved being naked. Now, he felt only humiliation and regret. The regret that he didn’t hold his bladder just a bit longer.

Harry was still wet, and it was starting to get cold in his diaper, but Louis didn’t say it was time to change yet so he grabbed the bag and set it on the countertop. Then looked at his dom for what was next.

Louis nodded. “Good. Now, fill it with warm water. Only halfway, I’ll put the soapy water in myself. Don’t forget to clamp it shut.”

Harry did as he asked. Then he looked to Louis again. “All right. I think it’s time to get you out of that nappy.” He took Harry’s hand, tugging him to the bedroom. Harry felt like a naughty child in that moment. Louis had grabbed a towel and laid it on the bed. He had wet wipes in the nightstand drawer and grabbed those quickly too.

Helping Harry lay back first, he tugged off his dirty wet diaper, lifting the long lean legs in the air. It was full as it could be without dripping with urine. “You made a big soppy mess, huh?” Harry blushed beet red. “If you had waited, we could be watching TV right now. But instead I’ve got to give my bad boy an enema…” He tutted, wiping down Harry’s privates and bum with a wet wipe.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered.

“Hush, little one. I’m not mad. I am disappointed, but once your punishment is over with we can forget all about this.” He got up and tossed away the dirty nappy in the bathroom. Then stayed in there for a minute, the sound of water rushing filling the air. He was finishing the enema bag.

Harry was as patient as he could be laying half nude on the towel. Louis was drawing this out as far as he could, because it had been a while since Harry had wet or messed before being given permission. Maybe a month or a month and a half. And Louis loved giving punishments. While Louis was in charge as always, somehow, it was even more so now. Because Harry would always take his punishment, no matter what it was, as he loved obedience and taking his punishments like a good boy was part of that.

Louis came out with the bag in his hand. They had a large dresser beside the bed, and that was where Louis hung the bag, on the top drawers’ knob. The tube swung for a moment.

Then Louis was sitting on the edge of the bed after placing another towel under him. He pointed at his lap and raised his brows at Harry. “Over my lap, now,” he ordered quietly.

Harry complied, crawling on his hands and knees, lying over his doms body until his head was hanging over Louis’ thigh. His ass high in the air when Louis lifted his knee, and the sound of a lube cap—he knew that sound well—was all Harry heard, aside from his own harsh breathing. The enema bags tube was being pressed to his hole, wet and invasive. He clenched tight just on reflex.

“Push, Harry, I need you to push back on the tube. There you are, good boy. Breathe. Now we can get you nice and full of fluid, hm? Clean you out thoroughly.” He patted Harry’s bum, and released the clamp from the hanging bag to let the water flow into him.

Harry felt it immediately. He moaned, twitching around on Louis’ lap. It was coming fast into him, faster than the last one he had a few days ago. But that was only half a bag, and this was totally filled with water and soap. It was warm inside. “Sir, too fast.”

“Hm, no, I don’t think so. Seeing as you’ll be taking two bags tonight.” Louis sounded cheerful about it.

“Not two! Louis!”

He looked back, but was shoved down with a hand at the back of his neck. He received a swat to his bum that had him crying out. “What did you say?”

“Nothing, sir. Sorry,” Harry gasped out. His hole clenched tight around the tube, which had to be at least 5 inches inside, throbbing a bit from the intrusion.

It went like this for the next 5 minutes: Louis would stroke over his bottom, tug at the tube, and pet his hair. He said sweet little things, and then would tell him he was naughty. Harry hated it. He deserved it, though, for not obeying the rules. He was trembling holding himself up over his doms lap, and a bit of sweat beaded at the small of his back. He gave up when a large ache went through his body, and collapsed, giving his body fully onto Louis’. There were cramps all inside him, the water rushing deeper.

“Sorry, sir, so sorry.” He could feel that the first bag was almost done filling him up. His insides ached, and he writhed over his doms lap, kicking his feet. “No more.”

“I know. One more bag, and then it’s over.”

Harry sobbed. “Okay, sir.”

“Good lad.” He patted his bum cheeks. Then parted them, and squeezed them together. “Your little hole is taking this punishment so well. You’re swallowing all the liquid inside.”

“Sir. Am I—am I full?” He was really asking, _is this done now?_

“Quiet. Just sit still and take your punishment like a good little boy.”

Harry sat there for a few more minutes, and finally when he was really starting to feel full and cramped to the brim, Louis was pulling the tube from his aching hole. But that meant… The plug. And there it went, inside his hole instantly after. It felt like five times the size of the tube, which was only about an inch in diameter. So at least 5 inches diameter. Harry took more than that, but right then when his hole and insides were tired and shaky and full of liquid, it was so big to him.

“Stand up.”

Harry did, with shaky legs. He stood in front of Louis, cock hard, he didn’t notice until then. It ached almost as bad as his bum.

“Aw, little Harry is standing at attention,” Louis cooed. He poked the head of Harry’s cock where it was red and a bit swollen. Harry just stopped a loud whine from erupting out of his mouth. “You’re gonna hold that in for a few minutes, Harry. Stand there looking all pretty and full for me. Then I’ll let you go potty.” He smiled, and it was full of mischief and it was firm, and his eyes didn’t look anywhere but at Harry’s, until the younger glanced down to avoid his intense stare.

Louis placed his hand on Harry’s tummy. He pressed down a bit, and Harry moved away. “Stay still,” he ordered. Then he kept pressing on his tummy, poking his cock, and squeezing his balls a little. “So pretty, H. All for me to look at.”

“Sir.” Harry was begging.

“Time to let you go, come on,” he said, and Harry was quick to follow him as he went to the bathroom.

He had Harry squat over the toilet. Reached behind him, and unplugged his bum. “Go ahead.”

Harry cried as Louis watched him release. It was so embarrassing. He preferred messing in the diaper to this. And he would do this again with another bag? No way would he survive. His face would permanently be a shade of red.

He flushed the toilet, and sat down on it, exhausted.

“Okay, little one,” Louis said, stroking his fingers through his hair. “I said there would be another bag, but I think we’ll hold off on that seeing as you took it so well. My brave boy.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry sighed with relief. But his cock ached, and he pouted at it. No way would his dom let him cum. Not in a million years.

Louis had him stand up, and he wiped him like he did when Harry wore the diapers, and told him to go lay on his back on the bed. He cleaned up and then came back out a few minutes later. Harry was hard as a rock by then. He was desperate, and if his dom wanted him to do something in order to cum he would do it no matter what.

Louis stood over the side of the bed and raised his brows at him, glancing at his cock before looking him in the eyes. “You wanna cum, baby?”

“Yes, sir. I want to cum.” His eyes shone with lust, and his hole ached so badly. He didn’t care. He needed release.

“Fine.” And Louis grabbed Harry’s cock in his wet hand, which Harry noticed was lubed up. He stroked Harry like he was doing a chore, and without much emotion. Just to get it done. But Harry did not care. He gripped the bed and humped up into it, Louis letting him. He felt his open hole twitching, and his balls tighten and he was cuming, seeing stars before his eyes. It was amazing.

He came down after a minute or so, to Louis cleaning him off. “You did so well.” Louis said sweetly. And then, less tenderly, “You will not be cuming the rest of the week.”

Harry almost cursed his dom. But, that was better than another enema, and if he said anything against it, he knew that he’d be back in the bathroom filling another bag. “Okay.”

He was stroking his fingers playfully across Harry’s nose and face, smiling at him. “You should thank me. You’re lucky I even let you cum.”

Immediately, Harry kissed Louis’ hand sweetly. “Thank you, sir,” and he said it with sincerity.

That was just how it worked. Harry gave up control, and Louis took control. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are nice, yes? ALSO DID YOU LIKE IT?!! :)


End file.
